Heaven's Like
by Zanchev
Summary: Birthday oneshot for a close friend. Angel!Alfred and Demon!Matthew. Alfred sacrificed many things on his path of penance, but when he must face the most important of these - his brother Matthew, a bloodthirsty, insane demon - what will happen?


**Birthday Oneshot for ****insanity-and-syrup**

**Heaven****'****s Like**

**Warning: Rated M for violence, gore and shounen-ai / incest. Don****'****t like, don****'****t****'**** read.**

**AmeCan, Oneshot, Devil!Matthew and Angel!Alfred.**

Alfred tore through the darkening sky, hurtling towards his latest mission. He gripped his halo to keep it from falling off as he ducked and swerved through the tall skyscrapers of Manhattan, hoping against hope that he wasn't too late. His mission kept running through his head, pounding against his skull like an incessant migraine.

_Your task is to go forth into the mortal world and protect the humans from a rampaging Demon... He is sly, crafty, and he knows you personally__…__ We are counting upon you, Alfred, to stop this Matthew Williams from not only destroying himself, but taking half of the country with him__…__._

_Stop this Matthew Williams__…_

_Matthew Williams__…_

_Matthew__…_

_Mattie__…_

Alfred shook his head, swerving around another building, his wings spread wide. It wouldn't do to dwell upon the past, it wouldn't help his mission.

It won't save the Mattie he once knew.

Alfred remembered back when he was human, years and years ago, before he joined God's chorus and swore to save others and repent for his sins. He remembered being a child and playing with his younger brother, Matthew, running around the gardens of their home and playing hide-and-seek. He remembered holding Mattie's hand as they ran through parks and trees with their father watching them play.

Alfred smiled as he recalled adjusting Mattie's tie at his graduation, setting him up with his first date, helping him with homework, and games, and girls, and even eventually boys as Mattie grew older, more defined, more mature.

More terrifying.

He remembered loving Mattie. He loved him dearly. As a friend, as a brother, as something more…

Alfred shook his head, he refused to think those thoughts, those evil, unholy thoughts that caused him the need to repent for all these centuries. He hoped that this would be the last one, that taking out the root of his sins and saving all these mortals would finally cleanse his spirit, ease his soul and conclude his long period of penance. Alfred hoped that after this day, he would finally be allowed to rest.

Alfred paused behind the largest building yet and checked his satchel. He smiled upon seeing the golden sickle shining dimly in the darkness of the night. Cut off the horns, cut off the tail, that's how you down a demon. Wings are re-grown, fangs impenetrable. If you want to injure them, you take the tail and horns.

The angel was near enough now to hear it. The explosions, the roaring flames, the pitiful screaming and, worst of all, the insane laughter ringing out through the empty streets. Alfred was disgusted at how familiar the laughter was, and how much he missed it.

He missed his little brother, his best friend and short-time lover. He missed the shy, smart, sweet little boy that Mattie had been. But more than he missed the past, he loathed the present. He hated what his little brother had become, what he had _let _his little brother become.

A monster, a demon, an enemy.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred spread his feathered wings and took to the skies, soaring over the mass of infrastructure and towards the centre of destruction.

Towards his beloved brother.

* * *

><p>Matthew Williams smiled, basking in the heat and sound of the fire, the fear in the screaming, the warmth of the blood…<p>

He liked these feelings, he liked the warmth, it reminded him of how nice it felt to hold his brother's hand, to feel his brother's arms around him, to feel his brother up…

Matthew chuckled as another car swerved and crashed in a plume of smoke and red hot flames. His tail flicked back and forth in pleasure as he watched another pitiful human die another painful death.

That was a hundred and thirteen now, a new record for one visit to the mortal realm. That'd show the cocky bastard Gilbert who's boss. He only managed a puny ninety three. Matthew smirked, his fangs glinting red with blood in the roaring flames that surrounded him like the soft caress of a brother.

"Matthew!"

Speak of the devil…

Matthew turned and grinned when he saw his sandal-wearing, harp-toting, goody-two-shoes brother hovering over the carnage with tears in his eyes. He's so pathetic, so angelic, so adorable…

It made Matthew nauseous.

"Hiya, Alfie! Come to watch the show?" Matthew called, cackling as he sent a hoard of shadows tearing throughout the streets, tearing up the roads and vandalizing buildings. Thee screams increased in terror as windows shattered and dark, formless shapes began swiping jewellery and lifting up skirts.

"Mattie, what…" Alfred broke off with a sob, tears streaming down his face by now. How could someone he loved so dearly do such unspeakable things? "Mattie, what have you done?"

Matthew grinned, tail twitching in anticipation. He knew why Alfred was here. Hell, he'd planned this out so that Alfred would be the one sent. Manhattan - their old home ground - was the perfect spot, one that Alfred would most likely be sent to often as a repentant. Matthew fought the urge to snarl. How could he do that to him, his brother, his lover, his friend?

"You know, Alfred," Matthew called up to the fluttering, sobbing wreck. "Love is a scary thing."

Matthew idly blew up another building with a wave of his taloned hand as Alfred paused, confused.

"What?"

"You never know," Matthew continued, ignoring his brother in favour of watching a family run across the main street, a mother, father and two boys. The boys were holding hands, just like he and Alfred used to do…

He wanted to hurt the little bastards.

"You never know when it starts, or when it ends," Matthew smiled up at his brother before turning and swooping down to ground level, bat-like wings outstretched, casting a shadow of evil cruelty over the young boys. Matthew could hear them screaming, crying, calling each other's names.

The elder was trying to tell the younger that everything would be ok. Matthew grinned, of course it wasn't ok, he was going to tear them limb from limb. The smile slid off his face as he suddenly remembered a time long, long ago, when he and Alfred were children. He'd fallen over and broken his leg, and the pain was near unbearable.

"_It__'__s ok, Mattie, Everything__'__s going to be ok,__"_Alfred had said, before running for help. Matthew had trusted him to keep him safe, had loved his brother enough to let him go to find help instead of insisting they stay together.

Alfred was gone for four hours before he came back with Mother, By then Matthew was cold and hungry and in absolute agony. The tears had long since dried up, all that was left was the pain, and betrayal. How could it take so long?

Matthew snarled, the pain and anger welling up inside him and bursting forth in a rage. The demon swept up the two little children, one under each arm, before turning back to Alfred. He'd be damned if he didn't use this to torture his older brother. Just a little.

"Look at 'em, Alfie, aren't they just adorable?" Matthew cooed, pinching the younger's cheek 'til it bled. The tot started to bawl, and Matthew closed his eyes briefly so as to better relish the sound.

"Mattie, you put them down right now," Alfred said in a panic. This was not part of the plan, he couldn't let anyone else die. "Just what on earth are you thinking?"

Matthew laughed, throwing his head back and shaking his horns. He _Accidentally_ let one of the kids slip a little, enjoying the scared squeak it made. Matthew glanced at his older brother, smirking at the vaguely sick look on his face.

"Come on, Alfred. 'What on Earth'? Live a little, swear a lot, that's how you have a good time!" Matthew teased, tossing the elder boy in the air and catching him upside down, by the ankle. The stupid brats were both bawling their eyes out by now, dangling a few dozen feet in the air in the hands of the devil - literally.

Alfred looked desperately for a way to save the boys - the eldest barely a decade in this world. They were too high up for them to survive being dropped by carelessness, but there was no way they could stay with his insane brother and his mad schemes.

"Mattie, please, give the children to me, Come with me, we can get this all sorted out…" Alfred tried to coax the demon, who merely laughed. The crazy bastard flapped his wings, twirling around and scaring the children further. The younger was sobbing loudly, blood mingling with the tears. Matthew tutted, lifting the blubbering brat to eye level.

"Honestly, you little shit, grow some balls!" Matthew complained, shaking the child violently. Alfred let out a squawk and jerked forward as if to help, but Matthew's tail flicked out and scratched the angel across the face.

"Ah, ah, ah… Musn't touch," Matthew grinned, before his expression melted into a frown. The blasted whining brat was still moaning and groaning about his blasted cheek!

"Shut up, kid! Seriously, grow some balls, it's just a scratch! You're not going to have you big brother around to save you forever…" Matthew glance up at Alfred, fangs glinting. "Hell, he could leave you at any moment, leave you to end up just. Like. Me."

And with that, Matthew let go of the elder boy, cackling as the boy fell downwards like a stone, screaming and sobbing. Alfred cried out in horror, diving for the child, trying to save him. Matthew turned the younger to look his over.

"Just you and me now, kid," The demon grinned as a sickening thud wrenched the night air open. The screaming stopped suddenly, a squelching, disgusting noise taking its place. Matthew giggled, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"See? I told ya your brother would leave ya," Matthew tossed the little boy up into the air and caught him again just as Alfred rose slowly, shoulders shaking with sobs nd tears pouring down his face. Matthew blew a raspberry.

"Oh boo-hoo-hoo, it's just a little brat. They're Mommy and Daddy can just make another one, Jesus." Matthew said with a shrug, turning back to the matter in hand. Matthew licked his lips, grinning as his claws pierced skin and blood washed warm and welcome over his hands.

"Mattie, I didn't wan to have to do this, I thought we could be civil, thought you could see sense and repent, but you've gone too far." Alfred whispered slowly. Matthew laughed, shaking the bleeding child a little, getting red flecks all over his face, neck and clothes. The demon licked his lips, getting a taste of the blood. It was warm and tangy, rather pleasant.

"Repent? You think, after all this time, I'd repent?" Matthew threw his head back and laughed loudly, the insane cackle echoing around Alfred like a thousand mocking bells, tolling each and every failure.

"I have nothing to repent for, Alfred. I, unlike you, never felt guilty about what we shared. I never regretted loving you." Matthew snarled, a sudden wave of anger roaring through him. With a cry, Matthew ripped the younger boy's head off, blood and other fluids splattering all over the demon, the buildings, the floor far below…

Matthew was a bit disappointed, he wanted to play with that one…

Ah well, _sei-la-vie_. Matthew sliced his way through the dead boy's torso, giggling as organs and entrails fell to the floor with little splats. Matthew caught the heart on it's way down and gave it a slight squeeze. Blood oozed from the main valve and Matthew flicked his tongue out, swiping up a trail of still-warm blood.

Matthew dropped the heart and started to laugh again, the laughter quickly turning from childlike glee to ragged pain and sorrow. He slowly looked Alfred in the eye, face streaked with blood and internal organs, hands red and fangs glinting madly in the light of the fires still blazing.

"Love is a scary thing," Matthew repeated, throwing his head back and yelling to the heavens, sobs hitching his words as he struggled to get them out. "You don't know when it starts or when it ends!"

"I love you, Alfred. Still do. Never stopped. But I won't feel guilty about it, I won't _repent_," The demon said it like a dirty word. "I won't be like you, unhappy for all eternity. I'll be damned if I choose morality over pleasure."

Alfred paused - Matthew still loved him? After all this time? He never regretted, never felt guilty? Alfred tried to picture not feeling guilty about what they did, and finds it scarily easy. In fact, he's finding it harder to think of that lost love as worthy of repenting…

"I - I love you too, Mattie. Always have, Always will." Alfred choked out, the words leaving him and floating into the air. Alfred felt lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders - one he'd never known was there. Why should he have to repent for love? Love was pure, heavenly, regardless of who it was directed to and who it was from.

Suddenly, As a bright, brilliant light enveloped Alfred's stunned form, he understood. He was not repenting for the love itself. He was repenting for the _guilt _at feeling the love. These centuries of avoiding his younger brother were not burdens to bear to achieve distance, but unnecessary tortures.

Alfred laughed; now that he'd finally discovered hi true purpose, it was almost too easy to strip the guilt away, accept his state of being and become a True Archangel of the Lord. The light dissipated, leaving Alfred feeling fresh, new, pure, loved…

The angel looked up at the demon.

"I love you, Matthew Williams," Alfred said aloud, laughing. The angel flew at the demon and embraced him, throwing both of them back against the nearest building in a torrent of shattered glass. Matthew barely had time to blink before Alfred pressed his lips against his brother's, blood and all.

"And," Alfred said breathlessly when he finally pulled away. "Love doesn't have to be scary." Alfred pulled away from his brother, lover and best friend and took to the skies. Matthew watched incredulously as the angel soared upwards, spreading light over Manhattan with a mere stroke of his wings.

"Love is like… singing with angels!" Alfred laughed, pulling a loop-the-loop before flying towards Matthew, who looked bemused. Alfred grabbed Matthew bloody hands and began turning them both in a circle, laughing all the way.

"Love is like talking to GOD!" Alfred smiled, slowly their frantic spinning.

"When you feel the warmth of your lover," Matthew murmured, pulling close and tucking Alfred into his arms, resting his chin on the top of the angel's head, Alfred snuggled into the embrace, content and shining happily with the power of the Angels and love sizzling through his veins.

"I love you, Mattie," Alfred sighed, wrapping his arms around the demon's waist and tugging him close. Matthew sighed and looked up to the sky with a smirk playing on his lips. As he held his brother, lover and bestest friend again for the first time in centuries, Matthew couldn't help but whisper to himself.

"This must be what Heaven's Like…"

**AN - **

**Happy Happy Birthday, **

**From all of us to you!**

**We hope you have a birthday**

**That****'****s fun and special too!**

**HEY!**

**Happy Birthday my dear, I wish you all the best and have a good read, yes?**

**Speak to you soon.**

**Xox**

**Z **


End file.
